


loyal, brave, and true

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [29]
Category: DCU
Genre: Intubation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Praise Kink, Rape Fantasy, Whumptober 2020, has absolutely nothing to do with mulan i haven't even watched it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Devout and loyal, he waits.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	loyal, brave, and true

**Author's Note:**

> Not doing any more SladeRobin Prompts for now, but these were finished some time ago so I just need to remember to post now.  
> Remember that I chose not to use warnings :3
> 
> Day 29:  
> Praise kink  
> Rape fantasy  
> Intubation

Fingers in his hair, arms around his body. It’s warm, and kind, and everything Robin could ask for. It’s enough to make him cry, but he isn’t punished for it. No, instead, Slade notices, and sighs, almost exasperated but still unmistakably fond. 

“What’s the matter, little bird?” Slade asks softly, tenderly, wiping away his falling tears.

“I’m sorry,” Robin chokes out, clinging to Slade’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. I just - I - I’m just  _ glad,  _ to be useful.” He nuzzles in, sobbing and trying through hiccuping breathes to inhale Slade’s scent.

“Oh, pet,” Slade laughs, fond, and presses a kiss to the corner of Robin’s mouth. “You’re always useful.”

Robin thinks his heart could stop. “R-really?”

“Of course,” Slade purrs, bringing him close and pressing his lips against Robin’s. It’s soft. It’s so  _ soft.  _ Robin thinks he could die, within this moment. 

Slade parts, and Robin’s hands tighten around Slade’s shoulders, burying his face in Slade’s neck and breathing in deeply. “Master,” he says reverently, kissing along Slade’s shoulders.

Slade's hands tighten around him, rubbing circles around under his shoulder blades, tracing the bumps of his spine.

_ I love you,  _ Robin thinks but dares not say, not even  _ here.  _ “Don’t leave me,” he begs instead.

“Silly bird,” Slade says fondly. “Why would I ever leave such a good boy like you, hm?” 

Robin’s eyes well with tears. “Promise?” 

The warmth and weight encircling him, Slade’s cock spreading him open, the press of Slade’s lips against his forehead - these are unmistakable, unforgettable. Robin could go an eternity and never forget this, he thinks. Because Slade is etched in him so vividly, so indelibly, he will  _ always  _ stay with him. Forever. 

“Promise. Even if you’re taken from me, boy, I will  _ always  _ come back for you,” Slade reassures, voice soft. His hands drop to Robin’s waist, lifting him up and gently pushing him down again. “Tell me what you  _ are _ , pet.”

Robin shudders, blinking wetly as he feels the slow slide of Slade’s cock in and out of him. “ _ Yours _ , master.”

“That’s right,” Slade says softly, looking at him so tenderly, speeding up but still holding onto Robin. “You’re my good boy. My obedient little bitch. My perfect little slut. You’ll spread your legs for me whenever I ask won’t you, hm?”

“Yes,” Robin breathes, eyes tearing up for a reason he does not understand.

“Good boy,” Slade praises, and _ kisses  _ him again. Robin can’t remember the last time he’s felt so wanted, so _ needed  _ by Slade. He’s happy, so happy - that must be why he’s crying so much. 

Slade kisses away his tears too. “Gorgeous, beautiful boy. Mine,” he murmurs against Robin’s skin, and that alone would make every scar on his body worth it. “You’ll do everything I say, won’t you?” 

Robin nods, clinging harder to Slade without knowing why, a strange anxiety welling up. Happiness is strange, he thinks. “Anything,” he vows.

Slade smiles, almost wistful. It’s a strange expression, one that Robin can't quite remember him making before. He doesn’t know why, but it makes him afraid, makes his heart flutter in any that isn’t nice.

“You would wait for me, wouldn’t you, Robin?” Slade asks, his hips stuttering in the way Robin knows it does before he comes

“Forever, master,” Robin answers honestly, without hesitation, hands curling so tight in Slade’s shirt that his knuckles turn white. His eyes are really blurry, not letting him see Slade, which isn’t right at all. He wants to see, and be seen by his master. He  _ needs  _ to.

A sigh, soft and weary. “I know,” Slade says, something so very odd about his voice that Robin can’t identify. 

“Master?” He asks, afraid, not liking how things just kept getting more blurred. Lips press against his own, and his heart beats fast like his body’s hanging off a precipice. 

“ _ Such  _ a good boy,” Slade murmurs. “I  _ did  _ love you, you know.”

And -

-Slade -

-he has  _ never _ \- 

\-  _ will  _ never -

\- say that.

.

.

.

The fantasy breaks.

Blankly, Robin opens his eyes to stare up at the sterile white ceiling. There’s something in his throat, but Robin doesn’t care, waiting.

“ _ Dick,”  _ Bruce breathes at his side, so broken hearted, so stricken. 

Someone touches his hand, grasps it, but it’s not his master, so it doesn’t matter. Someone’s crying, loudly. Robin doesn’t think it’s him. The ceiling isn’t blurry, he can count the cracks in it.

“Dick. I’m sorry - I’m so  _ sorry _ ,” Bruce is saying. “You won’t ever have to return to him again, Dick, that monster is  _ dead.  _ Deathstroke is  _ dead  _ and  _ gone,  _ understand? He won’t take you - not ever again. You’re going to be  _ okay,  _ Dick, I  _ promise.” _

Robin listens, uncomprehending. He doesn’t understand what Bruce is talking about. Slade wouldn’t leave him, he promised. Said he would come for him, he promised _. He promised. _

And Robin is  _ good,  _ Slade said so. So he will wait. Even if it’s scary, to be without his master, he can be brave. For his master. Slade will come, eventually. Even if it is at the end of forever. 

It doesn’t matter, if he’d seen Slade bleed out with his own eyes, seen his body burnt in an inferno and destroyed. It doesn’t matter, because Slade  _ promised. _

And Robin loves him. Adores him. Worships his master.

Slade  _ will _ come, because Robin can comprehend no other existence.

So he stares, blankly, at the ceiling, and waits. Robin wishes, almost, that he could tell Bruce that, but he has only one master and his master doesn’t like it when he tries to talk to other people. So he is quiet.

“You’ll be  _ okay,”  _ Bruce repeats, like he’s trying to convince himself.

Of course Robin will, what a silly thing to wonder. After all - Slade  _ will  _ come for him.

Devout and loyal, as any good possession should be, he waits.

**Author's Note:**

> ;w;


End file.
